


The City

by auteurists



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Global Warming, Nature, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auteurists/pseuds/auteurists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind whistles through the trees, softly hitting the branches. At a glance, you can see the sun beam off the windows and float back into the sky. Children play games all day long and young couples hold hands along the grassy fields. Imprisoned in these four walls, I’m wishing to escape and run free into the city. But not everything is what it seems in this place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City

**Author's Note:**

> A super short story I think I originally wrote aged 15/16. I recently found it after transferring a bunch of old files to my new drive and decided to tweak it a little and re-upload it here. Enjoy!

The wind whistles through the trees, softly hitting the branches. At a glance, you can see the sun beam off the windows and float back into the sky. Children play games all day long and young couples hold hands along the grassy fields. Imprisoned in these four walls, I’m wishing to escape and run free into the city. But not everything is what it seems in this place…

 

The river loops and turns. It carries the pollution's of the factories and industries that keep this city alive. It goes around and crashes against the barriers with no care of who it hits or where it might end up next. The rain starts to spit at the tiny ants below it. Quickly, the fog smothers the sky blocking all known sight of the city. People start to rush around as the tiny droplets dribble and dash down their faces. The traffic starts to build as the fog grows darker and colder. As people get faster every second, just like the tiny droplets following them, trying to escape from the thud of the thunder and the crash of the lightning, hours pass, and, secretly, haunting the city, a building cyclone of death and destruction builds and builds, ready to fight 'till the end. The people are convinced everything is going to be alright and carry on living their lives, knowing little of the danger about to strike them off their path. But still, few of them do worry, they understand the threat.

 

Finally it hits.

 

Chaos erupts. People tragically die and nasty diseases are spread at the click of a finger. But the threat is over, isn't it?

 

The other cities let is pass. It's nothing to do with them, is it? The city looks for answers. No-one wants to help. No-one cares. No-one listens.

 

The sun is back.

 

It gets hotter as it burns away whats left of the crisp arctic ices in the North. It should be here to stay. But the ones who care in the city realise the distress the wildlife and the climate is going to face. They've seen what happens in the rest of the world. No-one cares. And no-one listens. But they try their best to make a difference.

 

The battle is still on going, and millions in the city are doing everything they can to help out.

 

Are you?


End file.
